Rivaille: Melody Within
by AvariceRose
Summary: Eren Jaeger is inspired by world-class musician, Levi Rivaille. After meeting him after a show, both have their lives turned upside down. When a mysterious person moves into a mansion on the outskirts of town years later - Eren, his friend Armin, and his adopted sister, Mikasa find the truth. Will Eren be able to unlock the melody within himself and the secrets a broken man keeps?
1. Prologue to a Symphony

****This is loosely based off of the classic - Rigoletto****

**Rivaille**

**One: Prologue to a Symphony**

"Mom! I can't see!" Eren Jaeger leaned forward over the theaters chairs to move his mother's hat.

"Alright Eren, here, your father and I will switch." Her sunny smile and laughter at her son's excitement was catching.

"I can't believe we're going to see him!" Armin Artlet, Eren's friend bounced in his seat.

"I know! He's world renowned!" Eren leaned back, clutching his pamphlet book tight.

"The lights are going down, hush," Mikasa Ackerman, Eren's adopted sister and a year older, pointed up to the lights.

Armin and Eren exchanged a squeal. They were both very into music at the art school the three attended, Maria Rose Academy. Armin was a piano player, and very accomplished. Eren was a cellist, and Mikasa played the violin.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome me in introducing our guest tonight. He is a world class musician, singer/songwriter, and has countless awards. He has traveled the world captivating us with his magic! Please welcome Levi Rivaille!"

Lights went down and focused on a black, Grand Piano center stage. I very young, strapping man walked onstage, his usual expression – serious. He bowed slightly and sat at the piano, his assistant and also part accompanist, Hanji Zoe, also took her seat next to him.

Eren leaned forward. In all of his thirteen years, he hadn't heard anything that moved him like Rivaille's music. It touched somewhere deep in his chest, in his soul. He knew music was meant for him, and Rivaille fueled that fire.

Then man was smaller in person than Eren had thought. His jet black hair was parted perfectly down the center and his skin was pale, but glowered in the stage lights. His hands were skillful and danced around the keys. The passion he played with was awe inspiring. And then – when he sang, it was light, but strong. Like a caress but also a warning. It was beautiful. All three children were on the edge of their seats by the end of the night in awe.

Rivaille stood and waved, took his bows and walked off stage to do his duties to greet people who had passes too. Eren's mother turned with a big smile; "We have a big surprise for you guys!" Looking to her husband, he shared the excitement.

As soon as he learned that he was going to meet the Rivaille, Eren's heart started to pound. They were led backstage and to a lobby area. Eren's green eyes were large as he took in the lights. There he was.

Levi turned to the group of three and walked with a strong, sure stride. He shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger politely and then began speaking with Mikasa. She handed him her pamphlet and his voice was low, and easy tone, musical. Eren hung back against his mother. He said a few words that made Mikasa blush and then she hurried back to show her father. Armin bounded up, blurting that he practiced the piano everyday and wanted play in big concerts. Eren watched the performer listen intently and even share a smile with Armin.

"Go on Eren..." His mother pushed him gently forward. Levi waited patiently. Eren took a big breath and stepped out.

"Come with me..." Levi motioned for the empty stage off to the side of them. Eren followed him and the lights blinded him. The man let Eren adjust and then crouched down.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Ice blue eyes met green.

Eren nodded, "Yes, yes sir."

"Levi is fine. What instrument do you play?"

"Cello..."

"That is a powerful instrument. Do you sing?"

"No."

"Shame, you should. You look like you would be great at it."

"How can you tell?" Eren tilted his head.

"I can see it, in your eyes. They want to sing. Do me a favor, just try it, alright?"

"Okay." Eren couldn't help but just stare at the man in front of him. Levi held a finger up and walked over to the piano. Carefully, he popped off an ivory, took out a pen, and signed it, handing it to the boy.

"There you are, Eren Jaeger. Just remember, sing and practice." The man walked him back to his parents, said a brief farewell and met Hanji at a door that closed between them.

"Whoa! He told you to sing?!" Armin squealed.

"You sound like a frog," Mikasa wrinkled her nose.

"Yea! He told me to sing! And practice the Cello. I'll be on stage like him one day!"

"We all should! We should start a band!"

"But Eren can't sing." Mikasa kept adding.

Later that night Eren was tucked away in bed, his prized possession of a single piano ivory that held all of his dreams, on the shelf next to him. His parents let him sleep through the breaking news. He didn't know until the next day.

Levi Rivaille's tour bus had crashed on its way en-route to another stop. His condition was unknown.


	2. Come Thou Font

**Rivaille**

**Two: Come Thou Font**

"Eren!" Armin called over the campus trying to catch up with the tall boy. Eren paused and waited for his smaller, blonde counterpart to catch up.

"Hey, what's up?" The smile Eren flashed was contagious.

"I caught up with Mikasa. She's over in the second year housing. She wanted to make sure we were roommates." Armin settled into a walk with his companion. The two boys had graduated from Maria Rose Academy in the spring and were now attending their first year at Sina University.

"I told her that at home a month ago you and I were rooming together..." Eren growled. "She treats me like I'm a baby..."

"She's your sister, it's her job." Armin chuckled at the look on Eren's face.

"Still." Eren sighed. "So how do you like your piano instructor?" Both boys had started with the intent to become musicians. Armin and Mikasa were both Music Majors – Eren however, had taken Liberal Arts with a Music Minor. He hadn't been the same since...

"Earth to Eren, I was asking if we still are heading to your house tonight for dinner?" Armin had stopped and was waiting for the young man to respond.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Mom's making lasagna." Snapping out of it, he forced a smile.

"Okay..."

A lot had happened in the last five and a half years. Both boys had grown up, but Eren, Eren had started taking vocal lessons and then stopped. He had also slowed on his Cello playing, to almost a stop. He'd sit in his room and listen to those old tracks – a talent lost to the wind. It worried his parents and frankly, it worried Armin and Mikasa as well. Eren had more drive than both of them combined to be great. But it seemed to fade as soon as the news of Levi Rivaille's immediate retirement after his accident. The extent of his injuries were still not clear – no one ever knew – and the master had vanished.

While the boys were in their room getting ready to drive back to Eren and Mikasa's house...Carla Jaeger was encountering – an interesting situation.

* * *

"And this is the main wing," Carla was showing the old Berlin Mansion that was on the outskirts of the small town where she and her family had lived since Eren's birth. The Mansion had sat empty for over fifty years, a true piece of art that she always felt sorry for. She was a real estate agent and when tasked with taking on the selling of this gem, she was too excited not too.

"Mr. Smith...is there anything in particular you would like to see on the grounds?" She turned with a charming smile to the tall, blonde man with whom she was meeting with. He was on business for a client he kept anonymous.

"Is there a music room?" Blue eyes were critical over the walls. They would need repair, but it would suit the buyer quite well.

"Yes, actually there is. There are still several pieces left over from the previous owner. I'm not sure if they'll ever play again, but it adds to the history of the place," She walked through the main entrance and to the left wing of the house. Sliding a door opened, they stepped into a large scaled music room, complete with a Grand Piano by a covered window and an assortment of book, stuffed shelves and other instruments in their place.

Irwin Smith walked over a faded, imported red and black rug and pressed a key down on the piano. It needed tuning, but it would do.

"I shall make an offer, Carla, you have done very well at showing the estate, and I believe my client will enjoy to make his home here."

"Really?" Carla's eyes widened, "Oh, well of course." She took the folder out from under her arm and handed it to him, still in shock. They wanted to buy? The estate was over a million dollars – in need of repair – who would waste money on a place, in a town such as this?

"Irwin, I just got off of the phone with Mike, they will be here – oh, hello." A bright-faced woman with reddish-brown hair walked forward offering her hand. "You must be Carla Jaeger. You've done such an amazing job on the sales pitch!"

"You...you're," Carla was speechless at the realization of who the woman was.

"Hanji Zoe, at your service!" The woman winked through square- rimmed glasses.

"Tell Mike, the papers are signed and the check written in full. Here you are Carla, thank you for your time. I will probably be sending for you again in the near future." Irwin turned his attention to the spunky woman at his side.

"Of course, a pleasure," Carla backed away after brief handshakes and called her boss, excited that the old property was finally off the market. Once in the car, she looked in the rear-view mirror and saw a sleek ,black BMW pull up. Curiosity got the better of her. She waited, pretending she was going through paperwork. A tall, blonde man with a clean shaven beard got out of the driver's side and walked to the back seat. Tilting her head, she became transfixed. A sleek, rich brown cane appeared and then – Carla gasped. She was so shocked she didn't notice a pair of harsh blue eyes meet hers in the mirror.

She started her car quickly and pulled back and away, stealing a peek at the black haired man who watched her leave. Once on the road, she leaned back in her seat. What was that?

* * *

Once at home, Grisha, had the steaks almost done and Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were helping set the patio table.

"Hey Mom! Dad said that you were showing the old Berlin Mansion? How did it go?" Eren was the first to hug his mother enthusiastically.

"I – ah...sold it," she smiled up at her husband. The look in her eyes conveyed 'Do I have a story for you'.

"You sold it!" A chorus erupted.

"Congratulations Mom!" Mikasa smiled happily, she knew that meant a decent cut in pay.

"Who bought it?" Armin bounced up and down. Carla hesitated, and forced a smile – those blue eyes like a warning to silence.

"A nice man purchased it for his client. I don't know who it is though, and sometimes I never know! Rich people," she joked.

"Steaks are up!" Grisha broke the awkwardness for his wife. A sudden bargaining for who got which piece broke out between the three young adults and Carla breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Want to go for a walk?" Eren asked Armin. They were both laying on the trampoline outside that was hardly ever used anymore.

"A walk? Why?" Armin turned his attention from star gazing to Eren.

"We could take the shortcut we always used to take and try and see who bought that old junk house."

"...Eren...your mother said they were rich. I'm sure they're not even there yet."

"Still! It'll be for old times sake!" Eren jumped up, bouncing Armin.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "Ugh, fine..."

"Come on." Sea-green eyes lit up and the boys were off. The old trail was almost overtaken by brush and weeds. Armin complained a few times about ticks, but Eren waved it off. They were carrying on a conversation when Eren held an arm out.

"Shh, listen..." Eren's ears picked up on a tune he hadn't heard in years. He took off, leaving Armin stumped and hurried to follow.

"Eren!"

He didn't stop till he was at the back gate of the Mansion, which had a direct view into the music room – well it would if the window was ever – Eren's eyes widened. There was a light on, and someone, was at the piano?

"Eren what the hell?"

"Shhh! Look!" Eren pointed and Armin ducked down.

"Wow, this...hey...the yard and gardens...they're...clean?"

"So is the outside of the house," Eren squinted in the dimming twilight.

"So...they are here..." Armin mused.

"He's playing a Rivaille original! He's so good!" The silhouette had his back to them, and was still a good distance away. Eren waited, on the verge of wanting to run up to the front door and find out who it was!

The music continued, until it stopped suddenly in mid-chord and Eren saw a tall, woman? She walked over and put a hand on the man's shoulder, but he blocked her hand. She withdrew, but crossed her arms. He was confused – what was with the outburst?

The same woman looked out the window and seemed to double-take, walking closer to the glass and seemed to stare right at Armin and Eren.

"Run..." Armin tugged at Eren's sleeve and the taller boy reluctantly followed. When they were back in Eren's backyard, they paused to take in what they had just seen.

"Who was that?" Eren asked, looking to a panting Armin.

"I have no idea, but if they're rich, I don't want charges pressed for trespassing."

"You worry too much."

"Still!"

"Come on...let's get inside." Standing upright again Eren led the way back into the house. Grisha was already gone to work the late night shift at the hospital where he was a head Doctor. Carla was already gone to bed. Mikasa was on the couch watching TV. She turned when both boys walked in.

"Where were you?" Black eyes studied them.

"Just hanging out," Eren shrugged. Her eyes turned to Armin, whose baby blues could never tell a lie.

"Mhmm...sure...Just don't get into trouble..."

"We won't..." Eren rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to grab ice-cream. They retreated to the safety of Eren's room where they played video games until Eren got up and ran a hand over his Cello case.

"What is it?" Armin put down his controller.

"...The music...I haven't heard someone play like that since the concert."

"Oh...you should play again. The scholarship concert is coming up in six months. That should be enough for you to shake off the rusty."

"...Yea..." Eren picked up the ivory key with the name Levi Rivaille neatly scribed across.

"...You dreamin' again?"

"...What if...Rivaille moved into that Mansion?"

"Okay," Armin was used to Eren's dramatic ideas. "What if he did?"

"He's right there...I have to ask him, why he quit, I need to know..."

"That's his business, Eren..."

"Still! It's not fair! I'm sure he inspired so many!" Eren's stubborn face returned.

"I'm sure he did, but, is that why you quit?" Armin stood.

"...No...maybe...kinda...yes..." Eren was ashamed to admit he had wasted five years do to pouting over a man he'd met briefly. A man who made him want to do amazing things.

"That's stupid! I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted that."

"He's stupid! He's stupid for stopping! It's not fair!"

Armin sighed. He knew better than to argue with Eren. "We should head to bed."

"Yea..." Eren was still pouting, but he nodded.

That night, Eren made a deal with himself – If Rivaille was the one who moved into the Mansion – he'd play again. He'd play again, and he'd make Rivaille play

again. It was a far fetched promise, but he had to hope.


	3. The Choice

**Rivaille**

**Three: The Choice**

A week went by with Armin and Eren not speaking on what they saw. Classes came and went, but not a moment went by when Eren didn't question the music he had heard that night. He wanted to know more. That sound was unique, pure, cut through him. That weekend he went home.

Dropping his books on his desk, he took out his cello and brushed his hand over the sleek finish. Plucking a string, he found it badly out of tune and he soon took care of that. His ear hadn't diminished any, thank God. His bow needed rosin and was able to dig some out of the bottom of the case.

* * *

Carla Jaeger was in her home office down the stairs. She had just gotten off of the phone with Irwin Smith who had asked her to come meet a Mike Zacharius. Opening her top drawer, she took out a large bottle of pills and sighed. Taking one with water, she froze, hearing the long, sorrowful note of a Cello above her. Covering her mouth with her hands she listened as Eren played Pachelbel's Canon, slowly. She could hear him remember the the notes, see him frown when he went flat. Leaning back in her chair with a smile, she felt slightly better about going back to the Berlin Mansion.

* * *

She felt better, until she was standing at the door and having trouble understanding the drastic changes that had overtaken the worn looking Mansion. The grounds and gardens were clean, kept, and new flowers had been planted. The old fountain had been re-marbled and sparkling clean water flowed out. Trees that had tried overtaking the siding was gone, and the outside of the mansion was spotless.

"Talk about a facelift," she mused waiting after she knocked. The door opened and the blonde man with a beard she had seen coming out of the BMW stepped out. He was, extremely tall.

"Hello, my name is Carla Jaeger, I was supposed to meet a, Mike Zacharius?" She swallowed hard as the man leaned forward and – did he just sniff her?

"Pleased to meet you." He extended a bear paw for a hand, but Carla took it firmly.

"Pleasure, now, what seems to be the issue? Irwin called me out here?" Following the man inside she gasped. The wood was polished, chandeliers fixed and working, floors waxed.

"The owner of the house would like a word with you."

"Oh? He's, here?" Carla gently touched a painting on the wall which wasn't there before.

"Yes, right this way," Mike led her only a few feet and paused outside the designated music room.

"He is in here?" Carla guessed.

"Yes, you will go to the carpet, and no further." Mike's eyes were stern. Carla's narrowed in confusion.

"To the carpet?"

"To the carpet and no further." Mike slid the door open and the woman nervously stepped inside. Looking around briefly, the room was also spotless, new instruments taking place of the old. In the corner, by the piano was a chair. The window was half covered by the blind, casting a shadow. She knew there was a man there – she could see him, hands neatly folded over a silver encrusted cane. She couldn't see his face. Nervousness washed over her.

"Ah, hello," She took a hesitant step forward, looking to Mike as he nodded and slid the door shut. "My name is -"

"Carla Jaeger, I am aware, Madam," a smooth voice came from the chair, melodic, yet low. It resonated throughout the acoustics of the room.

"Yes, yes that is me."

"Tell me Mrs. Jaeger, how do you like Trost as a town?"

"Ah, I like it well enough. I've been here for nearly nineteen years now, my husband and I."

"Your husband, Grisha Jaeger, the doctor."

"Yes, yes that's him," she smiled proudly.

"And your two children?"

She hesitated at how much he knew. "My oldest we adopted, Mikasa."

"She plays the violin I hear, quite the master."

"She's very determined."

"And the younger?"

"My son, Eren," Carla couldn't help the smile on her face.

"You seem proud of him. And what does he play?"

"He, used to play the Cello. He also took some singing lessons, but stopped."

"Shame, how long ago did he stop?"

"Five years ago, sir."

A silence fell over the room.

"Would you be so kind as to step into the light?" The voice asked after a few moments.

"Umm, of course." Carla stepped into the square of light cast by the opened window. He was silent again.

"May I see who I'm talking too?" She had to ask, this whole situation was, strange.

"No." It was a simple reply that made her shake her head.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, Madam. No." She saw hands tightening on his cane.

"So you like to hide in the shadows?" Eren got his attitude from anywhere, it was his mother.

A chuckle was heard, "Perhaps. All that aside, Mrs. Jaeger, I have a proposition for you."

"Of course you do." She crossed her arms and jutted her chin proudly. This man had gone from intimidating to irritating in moments.

"You love your children, and husband?"

"Of course I do. What sort of a question is that?" She became defensive.

"When did you expect to tell your children about your diagnosis? Or were you going to forgo treatment due to the costs of Sina University?"

"I – how do you?" Carla took a bold few steps onto the carpet. She saw the man tense.

"I'd advise you to stop there, Madam." His voice was colder.

"How do you know about my condition?" She was angry, but from here she could see two ice blue eyes, glaring back at her in the darkness shrouding his face.

"I know a lot of things about this town, but that is beside the point."

"What of my diagnosis? Why do you care?"

"I would like to merely offer you my assistance. I shall keep your secret from your children, as long as you get proper medical attention. I shall pay for it."

"That is ridiculous, you may have been able to pay for this property, and in extra may I add."

"Did the added bonus to you not help with college costs?"

She was silent for a moment, "What do you want from me in return?" Her stomach churned.

Carla could almost hear the smile sneak across his face, "In return, you will send your son, Eren, here to work for me five days out of the week, any that he wishes."

"This, is . Are you some sort of monster? You do not know my son from Adam, or me. I will not take your charity blindly." Carla turned to leave.

"You want your son to play again?"

She paused and turned back, he was standing – he wasn't very tall.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you wish for Eren to play again? Gain back what he's lost?"

"I would, but he can choose for himself what he wants to do."

"I understand. I could help him."

"Why do you want to help my son? I don't even know who you are."

"A secret for a secret?" He slowly made his way to the piano, leaning on his cane, limping slightly. She watched him sit at the instrument and he began to play a song – a song that had been the most played on the CD Eren had. Her eyes widened. Hanji Zoe was there the day of the sale. Listening to the music, she couldn't leave, it was too beautiful. Once it stopped, she lowered her head.

"You are who I thought you were?"

"Yes, keep my secret, and I shall keep yours. On the condition that Eren comes and works for me after college."

"I will consider, and let him choose."

"Do not tell him who I am."

"Why not?"

The man was silent, "Let curiosity guide him."

"Curiosity killed the cat, sir."

"Yes, or it discovered a new world..."

"Good day," Carla nodded and walked as quickly as she could out of the room, brushing by Mike and saying soft apologies. Shaking she put the keys into her ignition, but the tears wouldn't stop. How did he know about her cancer? It wasn't terminal, nor life threatening now...but Sina University was so expensive – Mikasa has a scholarship – Eren...

For the first time Carla didn't know what to do. Why would this man of all men help her? Help her son want to play again? She shook her head and heard the muffled notes of the piano playing again through the cracked window before she drove off towards home.

* * *

Eren was on the couch watching a movie while Mikasa laid on the floor playing with the cat. Carla entered the house quietly and Grisha greeted her with a kiss.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"We need to talk," she pulled him aside into their bedroom before Eren and Mikasa saw her and explained everything. Grisha was thoughtful, like he always was.

"I don't like the feeling he gave off."

"Perhaps we should let Eren choose."

"Grisha!"

"Carla, I'm serious, we can't hide your condition forever, it's better that Eren find a grasp back at his talents as well."

"...Alright, but at the first sign of trouble, I am pulling him out of that house."

"Understood."

Eren had moved to the counter, munching on an apple when they emerged.

"Eren, can we speak with you?" Carla was as calm as she could be.

"Sure," he shrugged and leaned over the counter, sea-green eyes curious. Mikasa lowered the volume, of course, so that she could hear.

"I was over at the Berlin Mansion today, and I was given a message to pass to you."

"To me?" Eren raised a brow.

"Yes, the owner of the home has only one maintenance man helping him clean up the place. He was wondering if you wanted some work."

Eren just stared between his mother and father and nodded, "Sure, I'll help the old man out."

"Now Eren, you don't have too," Grisha put a hand on his wife's shoulder to stop her.

"Nah, its fine, I need a job anyway."

"Alright. After your classes tomorrow, if you could go there and meet a Mike Zacharius, he will tell you what needs to be done."

"Sounds like a plan," he slid off the counter and plopped himself back on the couch. Carla let out a sigh and Grisha kissed her forehead.


	4. Berlin Wall

********SO glad you guys are enjoying this fic! Some musical inspiration for this chapter are as follows; watch?v=VcnzqKpFZ0I&list=HL1378486791 (Berlin - The Piano Guys) watch?v=gosY-UrpHcA&list=HL1378486791 (Nearer my God to Thee - The Piano Guys) and if you were wondering what melody Rivaille is playing - is Vogul Im Kafig! ****

**Rivaille**

**Four: Berlin Wall**

Eren snapped his gum as he stared at the Mansion in front of him. His hand in his pocket, hair slightly ruffled from the walk from his house to here, he pushed open the gate with his free hand and walked up the drive.

"They sure cleaned up the place..." He mused knocking on the door. Almost when he was about to walk about to walk away, the large doors opened and a tall man with a beard stepped out.

"Uh, hi, I'm...um, Eren Jager." Did he just sniff me? Eren thought eying the man carefully.

"Mike, Zacharius," a huge hand was offered to the young man. Eren took it still wary.

"My mom told me, you needed another guy to work around here?"

"Yes, come on in," Mike stepped back to let Eren in.

"Whoa..." The mansion was completely the opposite of what he thought it would be. It was, open. Light poured through glinting off of gleaming chestnut and oak panels and crystals on the chandeliers.

"I need some help upstairs in the East Wing. The downstairs is for the most part, finished." Mike let the boy look around, a small smile hiding beneath a clean-cut beard.

"This place is awesome." Eren's sea-green eyes were bright, crossing his arms, impressed.

"There is, one place where you do not go."

"Oh? Why not?" All too soon, Eren's curiousity was peaked.

"You are not allowed. No matter what, you do not go through, these doors, do you understand?" Mike walked to a pair of sliding, oak doors. Swallowing back his disappointment, Eren nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now, follow me and I'll get you set up," Mike motioned to the grand staircase. Eren followed behind him, but still stopped to look at the doors with a childish pout.

"Eren." Mike warned.

"Sorry..." He caught up.

* * *

If there was one thing Eren never wanted to see again after his work at the Berlin Mansion was dust – and spiders. There were some interesting creatures that he wasn't even sure were classifiable. He was moving boxes of old books when one fell from the top.

"Shit..." he didn't know how old there were or how valuable. Upon picking it up and turning it over the words -Greek Mythology- caught his attention.

"Hmm..." Looking around he slide it nonchalontly into his backpack before moving the box. He seemed to be on a roll dropping things. The iPod he had shoved in his back pocket slipped out a few minutes later while he struggled with a ladder. Growling, he took the ear buds out, since the wire had come detatched and stepped down to collect that.

His entire body froze.

Eyes dilated, a chill went up his spine – a piano?

Picking up the electronic, he shoved that in his backpack and quickly surveyed the hallway. Assuming it was Mike-free, he crept to the stairs and strained to hear where it was coming from.

"I knew it..." A triumphant grin broke out as he silently walked up to the sliding doors. It was coming from in that room for sure. He pressed his ear to the thick wood, desperate to make out the melody. Leaning against the door, he misjudged the doors sliding ability. The sound was loud enough to stop the piano mid-chord and Eren cursed himself. Cheeks burning, he thought about just running up the stairs. Mikes warning played in his head, but, he wanted to know who was the source.

Sliding the doors open as slowly as he could, Eren poked his head inside and saw a vacant piano infront of the same window he and Armin had looked through a week ago. Licking chapped lips, he took another step inside. Music instruments lined the walls. His stride stopped next to a beautiful, black Cello. Fingertips ran along the stringes and the urge to play was there. He shoved it aside and looked back to the empty piano, eyes narrowing. How did they move so fast?

"I thought you were told not to come into this room." A smooth, but commanding voice made Eren jump and quickly turn around.

"I...uhh...sorry...I..." His face turned bright red.

The figure standing next to the closed window, he could tell, was studying him. Taking a careful look back, he noticed the man had a cane, and a relatively short – but lean stature. He decided to try a new approach.

"I'm Eren Jaeger." He started to walk towards the man, but a hand gripped his shoulder as he saw the stranger tense.

"Eren...what did I tell you?" Mike's eyes were irritated.

"It's fine, Mike." The man took his time walking across the floor and back towards the large chair next to the piano. He walked with a limp, Eren tried not to stare, but he was curious on how he was injured. Or – it was just the way he was born...He shouldn't judge. Guilt washed over him.

"I told him not to come in here, sir." Mike let go of Eren's shoulder.

"It's alright. Apparently he likes music," the voice sounded slightly amused.

"I do, yes." Eren blurted out.

A hand motioned for Mike to leave them.

"To the carpet and no further. I mean it Eren..." Mike hissed as he turned to leave.

Eren nodded to the warning and walked to the edge of the carpet. From here, and the way the shadows played on the man's face, he couldn't see much. Just two very intense blue eyes. Eyes that burned through him it seemed. He suddenly felt very exposed.

"You enjoy music? Eren." The way the man's voice played on his name was as if he was tasting it.

Eren nodded again, "Yes, sir..." He didn't know what to call him...Mr. Creepy Shadow Man? Who plays the piano?

"Do you play an instrument?"

"I...well..." How to explain this? Eren gritted his teeth. "I used to play the Cello and also, took some singing lessons."

"Did you now? How did that go?"

"My sister was right." He shrugged, "I sounded like a frog."

A dry chuckle was heard, "My – she sounds delightful."

"She's just honest..."

"Perhaps, so tell me, would you ever, dare to play again?"

"Play again?" Eren's eyes snapped to meet the narrow blues.

"Yes, the Cello, or even try singing again. You stopped how long ago?"

"I was thirteen..."

"And you're what, eighteen now? So five years has passed. Your voice has changed, that can do a lot to ones ability."

Eren shook his head, "Nah, I'm...I'm nothing special. I just liked to play is all."

"And how is that not special?"

"Sir?" He watched the man stand slowly, stiffly.

"You dedicated yourself to one of the most challenging instruments and you say you have nothing special? You have drive, a yearning, that, is special." He was moving towards the piano.

Eren desperately wanted to see whom he was speaking too. His voice was so familiar, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Fidgeting in his place, on the edge of the carpet, he shook his head.

"...Its gone now though, so, I don't need to think about it."

"Tell me, why did it fade?"

"...I lost my inspiration..." Eren put his head down.

"And what was that?" The man was staring right at him. Eren looked up slightly and took a step forward onto the carpet.

"An amazing songwriter...musician...singer...he was inspiration to me, my sister, and my best friend...and he just, vanished."

"Sometimes, some things must come to an end."

"Not him...he was only twenty-six. Too young to just give in or up." Those eyes challenged the ones in the shadows. The man raised his chin slightly.

"You have no idea what happened – you shouldn't judge."

"I'm sure he inspired thousands."

"...Maybe..."

"He did." Eren growled. This man knew nothing! He knew his love of Rivaille used to be seen as a bit ridiculous, a bit out there, and yes – Eren's cheeks burned at that thought.

"He moved you that much?" Ice blues were slow to blink.

"Yes..."

"Tell me...when he played – what did you feel?"

"Feel?" Eren looked at the man as if he were crazy.

"Yes – music is about feeling, emotion. I want to know yours." He had finally sat down at the bench and hands were poised over the keys.

"He...he made me feel, alive." Eren struggled with words. That was, until a gentle playing began.

"Go on..."

"...I felt free...like..." Eren struggled to speak and listen to a very, sad...song.

"Like you had wings?" He was leaning back slightly, before rocking back into the sorrowful notes.

"Yea..." Eren took another step.

"...We've all been to that peak and back, Eren..." Hands moved like liquid along the black and white ivories.

"...Who are you?" He held his breath, hoping...waiting...

The man stopped playing and Eren had to fight the urge to beg him to continue. "I am no one...to you I am sir...nothing more...nothing less..."

Green eyes widened and then Eren growled, frowning. "That isn't good enough, Sir."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, that is not good enough, Sir. If I am going to work with you, and you are going to ask me personal questions about why I chose to quit my instrument – I demand you tell me your name."

The man stood, the air in the room thickening.

"And I shall reply – No. You may go back to what you were doing Eren."

"And I am sorry, but not until I see who I am talking too."

"You are already over the carpet, that is warning enough." Those mysterious eyes grew harsh, "I will have you escorted off of the property should you come closer."

Eren snarled. "It might be worth it. What coward hides in the shadows?"

"Watch yourself."

"Why can I not know at least your name? Why do you hide?" Eren's patience was being worn thin.

"...You have to trust me..." The words weren't what Eren thought would be spoken at all.

"I can't trust someone I don't know!"

"I let you work here, I trusted you not to come into my home and steal, and I didn't know you."

"Yea...well..." his face flushed thinking of the book in his bag, "Don't put too much faith in humans."

"But that's what we lack today, faith in humanity...giving people the benefit of the doubt, a chance."

"People take advantage of that." He didn't know what this man was getting at.

"Yes, some do, but some do not."

Eren stood off with man in the shadows, gritting his teeth, "So you're not going to tell me your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"YES! It matters!"

"What if I am not who you think I am?"

"I..." Eren stopped for a moment and thought.

"...I could clip your wings..."

Eren took another step forward, something sent a thrill through him about this game. He saw the shadow tense, but stay silent.

"So you have to trust I listen to you?"

"Yes...I do."

"And I have to trust that you'll tell me in time?"

"Yes."

"What if you trusted wrong?"

"Did I?"

"Well – I could ignore your stipulations."

"Yes, but then you would just be another person who takes things for granted...you would be meaningless, worthless to me."

Eren's eyes widened. Ouch.

"I want to offer you the chance to play again, Eren...do not take my kindness for granted."

The young man was silent, contemplating.

"Why do you want me to play again?"

"...Don't you want too?"

"I don't know..." Eren was honest...Did he want too? "Why do you want to help me."

"Potential and talent shouldn't be wasted."

"...Tell that to Rivaille..." The comment was out before he could stop it and the awkward silence fell over the room again.

"You are dismissed, Eren. Think about it, and come back only if you wish to seriously consider my offer."

Mike seemed to appear like magic to escort the him out.

"But – I still have no idea who you are."

"...Trust me. Or don't come back."

"Ugh...you're ridiculous. I can see myself out," he spoke to Mike, walked back upstairs and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Walking outside, he heard the sad melody playing again. He hesitated...would he come back?

* * *

Rivaille played through the original piece and let the last note hang in the air. Hanji knocked on the door and entered quietly.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

He was silent for a moment, "That is up to him."

She nodded and handed him a packet of paperwork. "Congratulations, you now own Wings Of Freedom Records."

"Thank you..." He took the packet and ran his hand over the logo.

"...Oh, Miss. Ral wanted me to give you this," She handed him a card.

"Thanks..." He took it with a sigh, opening it. He read through it quickly and at the bottom it simply stated - "Have Faith."


	5. May It Be

****Sorry for the Delay!****

**Rivaille**

**Five: May It Be**

Eren once again found himself staring up at the large wooden doors to the Berlin Mansion. He had struggled with his choice the night before. Playing with that signed ivory; he'd texted Armin about it. He asked a lot of questions, Armin did, but in the end he encouraged Eren to go back. Eren sighed and set the phone down. Really Armin?

So here he was, and there Mike was.

"Come on in, Eren." He swung the door open again and Eren stepped in. Music was already playing from the large room. Glancing up at Mike, he was unsure.

"Go on," Mike urged. Nodding, Eren shifted his backpack and walked towards the sliding doors. Inhaling, preparing himself, he opened them and entered.

There was lighter in the room, he noted. It was nice. His eyes turned to the man playing. Green eyes widened and he saw for the first time.

It was Rivaille. The light was cast on the right side of his face, which was closest to Eren. He couldn't believe this! The man hadn't aged a day! Jet-black hair, pale complexion, those thin, demanding brows, it was all him!

All Eren could do was listen to the melody the masterful hands orchestrated. His heart-rate increased, blood rushed his ears. It was happening, it was him!

Rivaille seemed to feel another presence in the room and he ceased playing, looking up slowly. Rivaille looked out of the corner of his eye at Eren.

"Oh look, you're back." His voice was lacking enthusiasm.

"Yes...sir...I..." Eren was at a loss for words.

"So now you know," Rivaille stood, leaning on his cane and moving out of the light. "Just don't go spreading the rumor that Levi Rivaille now resides in Trost."

"No, no sir!" Eren's face broke out into an eager smile.

"Why are you here Eren?" Rivaille's face was nothing close to smiling.

"I..I would like you to teach me, sir." Eren's smile fell noting the cold stare he was getting. Rivaille thought for a moment, his eyes, though hidden, seemed to take a sweep down Eren's body and back up.

"Fine. Hanji!" He yelled suddenly, causing Eren to jump and he heard feet running down the hall above them, down the stairs and the doors flew open.

"EREN JAEGER!" The brown haired woman ran up to the boy giving him a large hug, pulling back and taking his face in her hands. "Finally! I get to meet you!"

"Ahhh...Hanji, Zoe?" Eren was taken aback by her forward nature as she circled and didn't seem to comprehend personal boundaries.

"The one and only!" She clapped her hands together.

"Hanji!" Rivaille's voice was short. "Would you get over here and do what I pay you to do..." He rapped the piano bench with his cane, glaring at her.

"Sorry sir!" She trotted over to the piano and sat down. He placed a hand on her head.  
"Scales..."

"Roger! Eren!" Thick rimmed glasses turned to look at the still frozen boy, "Do you know scales? Let's start with Ahhhh!" Hanji's fingers gave an introductory set and then paused for Eren.

"Ahhh...I can't...sing," he looked to Rivaille.

"I will be the judge of that. Go on," Rivaille leaned against the wall, waiting.

Eren felt his face flush scarlet. He glanced at Hanji who gave him an encouraging smile and he moved closer to the piano. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth, only to be halted.

"You do not clear your throat to warm up. Rule one." Rivaille held his cane up.

"Yes, sir." Eren flushed harder.

"Let's try it, Eren!" Hanji's enthusiasm was helpful. He nodded and Hanji gave him a starting note.

He hesitated, but started on the basic –ah- slowly building his way up in scales. His voice wasn't strong. It was raw, a tenor. Rivaille paced in the shadows shaking his head when Eren pitched sharp or flat. The higher Hanji pushed the scale the thinner Eren's voice became. A crack of the cane on the piano made both pianist and vocalist jump.

"You aren't even trying. I know you know about breath support, breathing from your diaphragm, and opening your pallet." Harsh eyes stared him up and down. "…Try…I cannot waste my time on someone who doesn't want to try."

"I haven't done this in a long time. You can't just expect me to be Josh Groban overnight!" Eren shot back.

"I need you to be yourself. I need you to focus." Rivaille tapped his cane on the ground in an irritated manner.

"Fine!" Eren nodded to Hanji again and started again. Now he was pushing too hard. He forced it and felt his voice straining until Rivaille slammed a hand onto the piano. "Hanji…C…" He didn't look at the boy but started his own line of scales. It was smooth, fluid, perfectly in tune and paced, vibrato and controlled. Eren felt his face flush red for two reasons. One, he was embarrassed and being forced to sing in front of his once idol and mess up was not a good feeling. Two, Rivaille's voice was pure – he hadn't heard it in so long and to be this close.

"That, is what I need from you, in your own pace, time, and way. Now…again…" Rivaille seemed to remember himself and turned away to look out the window. Eren didn't start with Hanji and the woman stopped to look at Eren who was locked on the man's back.

"Staring will get you nowhere. Sing…"

"…You can still sing too you know…"

"No…I am done – Sing." His voice grew rougher; agitated that Eren was ignoring his demands.

"Sir," Eren hesitated, "What are you so afraid of?"

Silence – even Hanji looked, shocked.

Levi turned around slowly, a slow form of resentment in his eyes, "Nothing."

"Why don't you perform anymore? So…you limp…so what…you can still sing and play."

"Eren…" Hanji was trying to warn the boy.

"You still sound and play beautifully. I think if I try to play again so should you."

More silence.

Finally a low, harsh chuckle came from the shadows and Levi shook his head, "You are a brat of a child aren't you?"

"Sir?" Eren was confused.

"I play beautifully…I sing beautifully…the industry paints music as an art of expression and perfection as well as just that; beauty."

"So why evade it?"

"Eren, please I…" Hanji stood to try and detour the conversation.

"No, Hanji…if he wants to know so badly…I will show him…" Levi leaned against his cane. Ice blues narrowed.

"Show me? Show me what?"

"People want beautiful things Eren…people want perfection – no matter what you sound or play like…" Levi began walking towards where Eren was standing.

"It doesn't matter to me, you are one of the best in the world, Rivaille…you need to play." Eren felt relief. Was he winning? Was he helping Rivaille gain the edge to perform?

"If I were that of which they wanted…perhaps…but…" Levi stopped in the flood of light from the window. "I am not that person anymore."

Eren's smile fell, quickly and his face turned into that of shock. He looked away, embarrassed – ashamed?

"…See…even you can't look at me the same…which is why I asked you to trust not to come closer…." Rivaille watched the young man stare at the carpet. The left side of his face was twisted. On the impact he had been thrown head first into a window and from there the medics weren't sure what else. He had broken both legs, his pelvis, punctured a lung and had severe head trauma. His face on the left side had literally caved in. Months of painful surgeries ensued after that…one being reconstruction. That process had to wait while his brain and everything else healed. The basic things they could do was piece his nose back together as best as they could and rewire his jaw, along with the cheek bone and eyes socket. But anything more was left to recovery. That recovery took almost two full years before they could go back in without worry to do the first attempt at reconstruction.

Now, his eye socket looked normal, and his nose was pieced together. Basic bone structure was there, other than his cheek bone which was still hollowed, but the scaring. The twists and bunched skin crossed over the corner of his mouth and up onto his nose. It looked uneven in color and texture compared to the smooth, pallid complexion of the right side. His left eyes was also virtually useless to him…being eighty-five percent blind. It ran up over his eye and onto his forehead, even his ear looked as though it had been reconstructed.

Eren finally looked back up and there were tears in his eyes. Rivaille took a step back…what was this? Eren took the steps forward and before he could protest the boy had arms around him, securing him in a hug. Rivaille didn't return it, rather, eyes were wide, confused.

"I'm…sorry…I…didn't mean to push you." Eren felt horrible. So this was why he hadn't come back to the stage.

"I…It is fine. This is just reality." The close contact made the older man feel uncomfortable. He wasn't used to affection.

"Still…I…I should have listened to you. I, I'll try again." Eren gave a determined nod. Rivaille studied the boy's eyes.

"No."

"What – No?" Eren took a step back.

"No, I shall have Mike pay you and then you may go. Thank you for your help." Rivaille turned away and walked back to his chair. Hanji's mouth had fallen open and stared between the two.

"But – What!? I don't understand!" Eren's eyes widened in panic. Had he offended him that much? What did he say?

"I don't need you anymore…" Rivaille sat down and didn't look at Eren. He was still confused about the boy's reaction, though he did have a slight idea.

"But…I…I will try harder! I'll, Hanji, play! Please I…" Eren felt his chest tighten. He wasn't useful to the man who inspired him? He stared at the floor trying not to let the onset of rejection and tears take hold.

"As I said Eren…I cannot do anything for you…" Eyes drifted back to Eren's face – though they had lost their harsh edge.

"But you did everything…" he could feel his voice break.

"Levi…" Hanji had walked over to the man, but he put a hand out.

"Thank you Eren. You are dismissed."

The anger, the rage built inside him. How could this man just do that?! Embarrass him and then tell him to leave! NO!

"You know what your problem is?" Eren squared his shoulders and glared at the smaller man, "You're afraid. You're afraid of being rejected for what you look like! Come on! That's the worst, and most cowardly thing! You aren't ugly because of your face…" Eren saw blues snap onto green. "You're ugly because of what's inside! When did you become this way? Why? You were so kind when I met you?"

"Ugly…" Rivaille had dropped his head again, "Ugly?" That word…the truth… He stood throwing his cane and painfully, slowly walked up to where Eren was standing. "GET OUT! UGLY!? GET OUT! NOW!"

That made Eren step back, and then turn to run to grab his backpack and hurry out the door pausing staring at what he now deemed a fallen angel.

"GET OUT! NOW! LEAVE!" There was something else in those eyes full of anger…pain?

"I'm sorry…" Eren whispered and ran. Once outside he took the back way through the gardens and onto the trail he and Armin used to use. Ugly? What was he thinking?! Dammit! Eren felt tears fall down his face, he didn't mean to hurt him…but…Rivaille….he was cruel…he was vain…

He's human…Eren thought as he slowed his feet.

Hanji was trying to calm the man down. He was ranting, raving, yelling. She stood and listened. She was used to these outbursts now. Mike stood by as well, stoic as ever.

"Levi…why? Why did you send him away?" Hanji's voice was quiet. This made Rivaille stop.

"…He pitied me…he only would have continued to sing or play…out of pity…I don't want that…"

"Well he won't come back now…I think you've scared and embarrassed him for good." Hanji frowned and crossed her arms. Rivaille glanced at her shaking his head.

"You obviously didn't see what I saw."

"Saw what?" A slender finger pushed glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"…Fire…" Rivaille stared off into the distance, "Passion…desire. Even I cannot quell his drive. He'll be back…" But would he? Rivaille hoped so, because for once, he wasn't sure.


	6. A Moment

****Sorry for being so late...and this so short :/ I've been working a lot and just got back from AWA! I will update soon!****

**Rivaille**

**Six: A Moment**

When Eren arrived back to his dorm room, Armin noticed his downtrodden demeanor as soon as he walked in. Sitting up, he put the book down that he was reading.

"How was work?" Armin wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to this.

"…It's Rivaille…" Eren mumbled tossing his bag onto his bed.

"WHAT?!" Armin jumped up and a smile broke out on his face. It was quickly wiped away when he was returned a glare. "Oh…is that not a good thing?"

"Let's just say…he's not how he used to be." Eren flopped down with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"…Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" Eren glanced over at his best friend.

"Of course," Armin was extremely concerned now, but he pushed it aside as Eren spilled over like a broken dam. He told Armin everything that he had seen and been told. He even had to try and hold himself together when he explained to Armin how Rivaille had asked him to leave.

"I think, I think I hurt him." Eren's lower lip trembled.

"He sounds kind of like an ass," Armin wasn't going to let Eren take all of the blame from the story he had heard.

"Still…I…I'm confused." Eren laid a hand over his eyes. Armin thought hard. He knew how important Rivaille was to Eren. He didn't want to tell Eren that the man was being, well, a bit of a brat himself. He thought hard.

"You should go back." The way Armin stated it was point blank.

"What? No, I can't." Eren shook his head.

"Why not?"

"No," he looked to Armin with a serious look in his eye, "I can't go back, the look in his eyes…"

"So, I'm sure there was a look in your eyes too," Armin huffed. "You will go."

"Armin…"

"Don't Eren. Are you just going to give up?" Blue eyes challenged him. "You can't give up! He's right in front of you!" Armin jumped off the bed and took the top of the ivory that Eren always played with and put it right in his face. "What is this?"

"Ahhh, it's the top of an ivory? Signed by Rivaille?" Eren's green eyes were confused.

"What is it?" Armin's brows furrowed.

"…The top of a piano key?" Eren shook his head.

"YES! The top of a piano key." Armin handed it to Eren. The bewildered boy fumbled with it in his hand.

"How is this important?" He mumbled, glaring at the precious signature.

"You figure it out. And take it with you tomorrow." Armin plopped back down onto his bed.

"…Take it with me tomorrow?"

"When you go see Rivaille."

* * *

Shuffling his feet outside the gate, Eren didn't want to enter. He also didn't want to face the humiliation of telling his mother or Mikasa what had transpired. Everything seemed fine. It was quiet. The breeze that rustled through the trees was welcome and birds fluttered against a clear, blue sky. Swallowing the fear in his throat, he stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Hello? Oh! Eren?" Hanji opened the door, her eyes wide before a soft smile crossed her face. "Welcome back."

"Is Mr. Rivaille here?" His voice was tight, but he had an excuse. It was clutched within his hands.

"Yes, come in. He is actually out in the garden." She opened the door wider for him to enter and lead him to the back of the house onto the veranda. Rivaille was sitting in a chair, overlooking the small pond with a waterfall on one end. The maze garden beyond was in full bloom.

"Levi, you have a visitor." Eren saw the man's back stiffen as he turned the right side of his face to see. That blue eye narrowed when he saw who it was, and he turned back around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to return this book. I'm sorry. It interested me and I read it. Here," Eren walked closer to Rivaille and handed it out. In the sunlight, he was so pale, yet, the closer Eren got, the more he realized even with a scarred face – Rivaille held a grace unmatched. A slender hand reached out and took the leather bound book gently.

"Greek Mythology…tell me, what was your interest in a book such as this?" The older man thumbed through the pages settling on a drawing.

"…Just the different Gods and Goddesses. Also…the creation and the…umm…" Eren rubbed his hands together nervously.

"The Titans?" Rivaille's tone became one of interest.

"Yes…the Titans…" Eren agreed.

"What about them?"

"…Ah, well how they came to be, and how some were cast aside as evil. While the Gods were made as soldiers for humanity…I don't know…"

"What would that make the Titans?" Blue eyes shifted to look up into blue.

"You mean…like how the Gods were soldiers?"

"Perhaps."

"Umm…Warriors?"

A soft chuckle came from Rivaille, "Very good." He shut the book and stood slowly, leaning against his cane. "You may keep it." The book was handed back to Eren.

"Thank you, sir." Eren took it carefully and slid it back into his bag.

"Now, why are you really here?" Rivaille finally turned to face him, fully. Eren forced himself to stand firm.

"I want you to instruct me."

A thin eyebrow twitched and Rivaille sighed, "And I told you no."

"And again I won't take no for an answer. Not when you gave me this," he pulled the ivory from his pocket. Rivaille's eyes narrowed, inquisitively and he reached out.

"May I?"

Eren shook his head, "No. It's mine and I don't want you to break the one thing I have left."

"Left of what?" The hand dropped in annoyance.

"Of you…"

Head raising slightly, the older man let fingers run through his jet, black hair. "I will consider your request, if you can answer me this. Why did I give you that?"

Eren heard Armin in his head. "…You gave me an ivory, which covers the key to a piano. I'd like to think of it as you gave me the start to what I wanted…but…I'm the rest of the key…underneath. At the time, I had barely scratched the surface." He waited for the response.

Rivaille's eyes had widened, and a smug look crossed his face. "Close enough…Now tell me…what is the true reason here, Eren? Remove me, remove it all."

Eren hung his head. "I've always wanted this. I've always wanted to perform…"

"Fine." Rivaille brushed by the young man and onto the lawn.

"Really?" Eren followed the slower steps towards the fountain. Rivaille sat down on the edge and motioned for the younger man to sit.

"Yes…really. It took a lot for you to come back here. For the other day, I apologize."

"I, I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you." Green eyes fluttered up to meet blue. Rivaille turned away quickly, not wanting to show Eren anymore of his face than he needed. Eren on the other hand, thought differently.

"You can look at me," he started carefully; "…I like it when you look me in the eyes. I feel like you listen, not just hear me."

Rivaille's body tensed, but he did slowly turn back to Eren. "…You can actually deal with – this?"

"With what? Your face?" Eren was confused. Did he not see many people anymore? When a soft nod was given, Eren's heart broke. How alone was this man?

"It doesn't bother me at all, sir. It's still you, after all."

Rivaille thought for a moment and huffed, "Yes. I suppose it is me..." He motioned to the maze garden. "Walk with me."

Eren's face broke out into a smile. "Sure!"

Not a lot was said. There didn't need to be. The simple nod from his new mentor was enough. They didn't play that day, it was a simple moment of solace. Two men, one young, one older, thinking. How do I fix him?


	7. Don't Give Up

****Inspired by the song You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) by Josh Groban****

** Rivaille**

**Seven: Don't Give Up**

Eren knew going into this, working with Rivaille wasn't going to be easy. It was anything but. Five days he didn't go to just work anymore, it was coaching, training. Rivaille hadn't touched the topic of singing again, but he had reintroduced Eren to the Cello. It was the one time when Eren was sure he would have the chance to be praised and not chastised. He still had the skills needed to play and the natural talent. Two weeks went by and Rivaille was starting to play alongside of him on the piano. There was nothing that Eren loved more.

They spoke very few words besides that of music and technique. On that day, though, things would be quite different. Eren walked up the familiar drive and let himself in. He heard Rivaille on the piano but another sound stopped him. Singing. A beautiful, soprano voice rang out of the music room. It reverberated nothing but pure tone and quality. He slowed his pace and listened. It sounded wonderful to him, but the clashing pound of the keys in frustration by Rivaille stopped the opera singer.

"No, no, no! You always go sharp on that note, support your breathing." Rivaille's tone was short.

"That note is always sharp because this version is unlike the original." He was impressed to hear her spat back.

"It is my aria I wrote for you, you will sing it as I wish for you to sing it!"  
"What about taking artistic liberties?"

"You always do this…come to me every time just to argue…"

"I don't come here just to argue, I come here to see you. How long must I wait? How long will you stay locked within these walls?"

"Enough!"

"How long Levi? I cannot wait forever!"

"I said ENOUGH!" There was silence. Eren saw Hanji on the stairs and she put her index finger over her lips. He nodded, but crept closer to the doorway.

"It was a simple question, Levi." The woman's voice was hurt, broken.

"Now, Miss. Ral, please…from the second page, sixth measure." He ignored her obviously.

She began to sing again, but it had lost its strength, its pride. He stopped playing soon, realizing the change. Eren took another step closer and the floor boards creaked. Hanji shook her head and a strong hand yanked the boy into the room.

"Levi!" A woman's voice cried out and gentle arms caught him. "How dare you!"

"That's what he gets for eavesdropping, HANJI, same goes for you." He glared at the door as if knowing the woman was out there. Than man turned and made his way to his chair, clumping in it.

"You…sing very beautifully," Eren decided to ignore the violent outburst and turned around. Green eyes widened at the tiny, auburn haired woman smiling at him.

"Why thank you, you must be Eren, Mr. Rivaille has said a lot about you."  
"Has he?" Eren didn't believe it. He heard a scoff from where Rivaille sat, but ignored him.

"Oh yes, come with me, Eren," Petra Ral – that name. It finally sunk in. She was the classical sensation who hit Broadway after Rivaille trained her. They walked out to the gardens and she stopped, looking back at him.

"Don't mind his outbursts. I know they can be, violent at times. He's been locked behind walls for so long, I think it is finally started to get to him. He worries me."

"He trained you, didn't he?"

She smiled, "Yes. He saw potential, and took me under his wing. I come back from time to time, refresher courses." Her smile widened, "…He always isn't afraid to critique me."

"What did you mean, when you said, you had to wait?" Eren pressed further.

"…Oh, that." Looking down, Petra played with her hands. "He wrote a song for me, but he refuses to let me sing it, without him playing. It would be a hit, but, he refuses. I think it's because he doesn't want people to see his face."

"What was he like before, the accident?"

"Not much different to be honest. He has always been one for strict discipline. He did smile every so often, even laughed." The woman's face turned into a soft, wistful expression. "…He and I used to be together."

Eren felt something in his chest drop. "Oh?"

"It was just a brief moment in time…" She blushed and waved it off, "…It wouldn't have worked anyway…"

He was silent. They had been together? He could see it. She was beautiful, petite, and talented. It would have been the perfect pairing.

"Eren, listen to me," Petra took the young man's hand, "He needs someone like you right now."

Brows furrowed at her comment, "What? Why, like me?"

"He tells me how infuriating it is to have a pupil who will not listen; someone who challenges him." She smirked, "He secretly loves it."

"Why? I annoy him," Eren was skeptical.

"He enjoys people who aren't afraid to question him. He respects people with a strong mind and will. I can tell you, he sees potential in you."

"It doesn't feel like it," Green eyes averted away from her perfect face.

"…I know…but that's just how he shows it. Try to understand…he is a very proud man." Petra looked back to the house and began walking back.

Eren hesitantly followed her. Rivaille was still sitting in the same chair where they had left him, his head resting on his chin. She collected her jacket and purse, then, walking over to him, gently caressed the left side of his face. Eren was surprised he didn't yell, or pull away. Instead, he just closed his eyes and waited.

"I have to go, Levi. I'll be in touch…don't give up…" Backing away she flashed the young man a warm smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you Eren."

"You too," he nodded and looked back to Rivaille who was watching her walk away. There was sadness in his eyes. Eren knew better than to question. He too tried to walk out of the room.

"Eren." Rivaille's voice was quiet. He turned and walked a few steps back, but still distanced himself.

"Yes?"

He watched the man's face go through a series of emotions, and the one he settled on, startled Eren. "…I'm sorry…" He looked away, jaw flexing, blinking faster than usual. Was he sad to see her go?

"Its fine, I understand." The younger came closer waiting for another outburst, but it never came. He was standing right in front of his mentor and he still refused to look at him. Eren leaned down and gently pushed stray hair from the man's harsh eyes. They flickered and slid to look into green.

"She's right…"

Rivaille turned his head, brows furrowing.

"…Don't give up…because I know…you want to be heard…"

Eyes widened as he set his lips in a thin line. Eren noticed his hands were gripping the arms of his chair tightly. He placed a warm hand over Rivaille's cooler. The muscles of his jaw were tensing and releasing. Eren wasn't sure if it was emotion or rage that was being choked back over and over again.

"People still love you Rivaille…care about you…"

"Tch…" He looked away, but Eren felt his hand turn and the younger felt his heart beat faster. Looking down, Eren saw their contrasting skin tones against each other, pale and a light gold. When his eyes returned they met, locked.

"Levi…"

"I'm…I'm sorry, what was that, sir?" Eren practically choked on words.

Rivaille leaned back a bit, as if relaxing to the touch, "I said Levi…you can call me by that if you like."

Eren's face was one of shock, and must have been amusing, for Levi smirked.

"Eren?"

"Ah, yea…yes…Levi, okay," he exhaled the breath he had been holding. His thumb ran against smooth skin. The look he was cast was one that confused him. It had the arrogance of annoyance, and yet, there was something kinder hidden deeper, he couldn't place it.

They sat there for a few moments in silence. Levi was trying to make sense of everything in his mind. This young man continued to defy him – and it intrigued him. Looking down at their hands it made the older wonder, question; what was it about Eren that made him feel free?


End file.
